


Timed Out Man

by sabrina_il (marina)



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay Porn Hard, Jonathan Toews' Ass, M/M, Podfic Available, Sex Problems, sex advice, troubleshooting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 01:44:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1726577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marina/pseuds/sabrina_il
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tazer has a problem. Kaner's just found a solution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Timed Out Man

**Author's Note:**

> Written, in great haste, for [the porn-for-hawks-win campaign](http://pitchercries.tumblr.com/post/87227748983/your-emergency-porn-worked-kane-toews-porn-appeases)! Beta by the wonderful Roga.

Jonny’s spread out before Patrick like a fucking feast. Lying naked on his stomach, on Patrick’s bed, hair still wet from the shower, skin smelling like passionfruit or guava or whatever the fuck is in the fancy soap Jonny keeps at Patrick’s. 

God, Patrick would love to eat him out right now. Bury his face in Jonny’s ass and lick at his hole until Jonny’s gasping and moaning and desperately trying to jerk himself under Patrick’s weight. But that wouldn’t be a good idea right now. The whole point is not to rev Jonny up any more than necessary, to help him last. 

“You sure we’re doing this?” Patrick says, squeezing lube on to his palm. 

“Fucking yes, Kaner,” Jonny says, shifting to get more comfortable on the bed. “You can’t back out now, this was your idea.”

Whatever, all Patrick did was find the sex advice column from six years ago where someone had freakishly described Jonny’s prostate issues to a T. Jonny was the one who decided they have to actually try out the advice offered. 

“Fine,” Patrick says, running his thumb over Jonny’s hole. “You’re gonna tell me if it hurts or whatever, though.”

“I’m gonna tell you,” Jonny says, and all the teasing is gone from his voice. Patrick takes a deep breath. He pushes a slick index finger into Jonny and Jonny sighs happily. 

Jonny’s ass is an object of mystery and magic. Patrick’s still a little in awe of it, sometimes, when Jonny’s just chilling in shorts, casually bending over to pick up one of his filthy towels because Patrick’s yelled at him for the third time that day. The way no fucking pair of pants seems to be able to contain it, how it always sticks out, round and soft and inviting. Patrick wishes he could touch it all the time, rub his face against the soft, light hair on the cheeks, watch the skin pucker when a gust from the window makes Jonny shiver in his sleep. 

Patrick would spend half his waking life buried in Jonny’s ass, if it were possible, but the problem is, Jonny’s ass really, really loves making Jonny come. Like, more than any other ass Patrick’s ever heard of. More than any butt fucking porn Patrick’s ever seen. Jonny’s dick can go for hours, but one hit to Jonny’s prostate and it’s game over. 

“Come on, Kaner, give me another,” Jonny says, moaning against the sheets. “We don’t have all day.”

“Afternoon skate is at 3,” Patrick says, sliding a second finger past Jonny’s entrance, though only to the second knuckle. He wants to stretch Jonny out as much as possible but if he pushes in too deep there’ll be no point to this exercise. 

“Better,” Jonny says, gasping. “Now give me your cock.”

Patrick smacks the roundest part of Jonny’s ass as hard as he can with his clean hand. 

Jonny moans again, muscles squeezing Patrick’s fingers, fuck. “That’s nice,” Jonny says, cheeks a little flushed. “Can I get your dick in my ass though?” 

Patrick wants to argue more about who should be telling whose dick where to go when, but it’s that or actually fuck Jonny and Patrick doesn’t love arguing that much. He slicks up his dick and spreads Jonny’s cheeks with his thumbs. It makes Jonny shudder and arch his ass in Patrick’s direction, so fucking eager for it Patrick thinks he might not last too long himself. 

He pushes in slow, and Jonny groans and fists the sheets until Patrick’s dick is about halfway inside. Patrick pauses, because he knows how this works and he just wants a few more seconds of this, of Jonny’s incredible heat and the softness of him, pressing down on Patrick like a furnace. 

“Gonna move now,” Patrick says, preparing himself as much as Jonny. 

“Do it,” Jonny says, breathless, and Patrick does, pushing in all the way at once, making Jonny arch and moan and shudder, like Patrick’s set off a firework in his ass. 

Patrick pulls out and pushes back in again and Jonny lets out a yell and grits his teeth, flush spreading all the way down his back. 

“Come for me, babe, come on,” Patrick says, barely finding the words from the sparks running up and down his spine. “Give it up, I wanna see it.” 

“Ugh, Pat, I can’t,” Jonny says, gasping for breath, ass squeezing around Patrick tighter and tighter. 

“Do it, come on,” Patrick says, giving him another thrust. It’s gonna take Patrick a while to come, even with how hot this is, but he never wants to see Jonny hold back from coming when his body’s burning up like a forest fire. It sucks when Patrick has to pull out afterwards, but Patrick loves seeing Jonny lose it all over Patrick’s sheets more than anything. 

“Wanna hear you, come on,” Patrick says and Jonny wails, clawing at the sheets, and comes, shaking under Patrick and squeezing his ass muscles so tight Patrick’s halfway to orgasm in seconds. 

Usually, this is where Patrick would pull out and finish himself off or let Jonny blow him or whatever worked best. Usually, but not this time. The dude in the column had said: wait. 

So Patrick waits, dick buried in Jonny, on his knees and so turned on he can barely stay upright. Jonny breathes, and swallows, and fidgets, but he doesn’t look uncomfortable and he doesn’t ask Patrick to pull out. Patrick keeps quiet and still, imagining Jonny’s mouth around his dick, Jonny’s hair under his fingers. Anything to keep his mind off how much it sucks being stuck here, not able to move. 

“Kaner,” Jonny says, and Patrick looks down. Jonny looks tired and sweaty and there’s a smile playing on his lips Patrick’s learned he can’t quite control. 

“Yeah?” Patrick says, and Jonny nods and puts his head down, resting against his folded arms and Patrick pulls out and pushes back in and it’s like breathing again after being underwater. Every part of his body is singing, there’s a hot coil of pleasure winding itself from his stomach to his heart with every thrust. 

Jonny groans and Patrick slows down, but before he can say anything Jonny growls out “Keep going,” and Patrick does, fucking in and out of Jonny and feeling his balls get heavier by the second. 

“Fuck, you feel so good,” Patrick says, because Jonny does and Jonny should know it. Patrick’s never gotten to fuck Jonny for more than a minute but this, this is fucking heaven and Patrick’s lightheaded from how good it feels. “Gonna come soon, can’t handle your fucking ass.”

“Kaner.” 

Patrick snaps his eyes open, though hips keep thrusting at the same rate. 

“Your hand,” Jonny says, his fingers closing over Patrick’s wrist on Jonny’s thigh. “Come on.” It takes another second for Patrick to catch up but when he finally does it’s like a jolt to the chest. Jonny wants Patrick to jerk him off, to help him come again while Patrick’s fucking him. Fuck, that’s a first. 

Patrick reaches under Jonny and grabs his cock, half-hard even though he came like five minutes ago. 

“Yeah, Kaner, come on,” Jonny says, eyes closing, and Patrick jerks him off, rubbing Jonny’s cock until he’s fully hard, fucking solid and hot in Patrick’s hand. Patrick jerks him in time with the thrusts, and Jonny pants and groans and lets out a weird sound Patrick’s never heard before. And it’s so fucking hot Patrick’s not gonna last another minute. 

His fucking Jonny, getting off on Patrick’s hand and Patrick’s dick at the same time, fucking falling apart in his hands twice in a row while Patrick’s fucking him. Patrick’s brain, his balls, his legs, his sternum, nothing in his body was built to withstand this. He fucks into Jonny harder, faster, jerking him rough and quick like Jonny likes, and a few seconds later it’s over. Patrick shudders and gasps and comes with his chest heaving, his muscles giving out. 

He collapses on Jonny, and vaguely realizes a moment later that Jonny’s pushed him off and Patrick’s lying on his back against the sheets. 

It takes a few more moments before he realizes that Jonny’s bent over him, Jonny’s fingers running through Patrick’s hair, caressing Patrick’s stubble, running over his lips. 

“Hey,” Jonny says, when Patrick makes an effort to focus on him. 

“What’s up?” Patrick says, though it comes out more breathless than he’d intended. 

“I think my ass made you have a seizure,” Jonny says, still running his fingers over Patrick’s face. 

“It was worth it,” Patrick says, and takes a long breath. Suddenly it hits him. “Wait, did you come?” He’d lost sight of it at some point.

“Yeah, I came,” Jonny says, and Patrick can’t keep the grin off his face. “You jerking me off, it was pretty hot.”

“I’m a stud,” Patrick announces. 

“You’re a moron,” Jonny says, rolling away to lie on his back. “But I’ll keep you.”

“Nobody knows how to work that ass like I do, man,” Patrick says. “I got the magic touch.”

“I’m going to shower,” Jonny says, rolling off the bed. “If the smug is not off your face by the time I get back I’m telling Sharpy you’re a shitty lay who needs sex etiquette lessons.”

“You wouldn’t!” Patrick yells at Jonny’s retreating back. 

“Don’t test me,” Jonny yells back before the shower door closes.

**Author's Note:**

> The column referred to in this fic is [this one](http://www.thestranger.com/seattle/SavageLove?oid=515659) (the third item in the column is the relevant one). Warning: the advice is given by Dan Savage.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic of] Timed Out Man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3714247) by [exmanhater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater)




End file.
